


Alive and Dying

by the_dead_are_now_walking



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dead_are_now_walking/pseuds/the_dead_are_now_walking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah, A lonely and withered, 15 year old girl fending for herself in the zombie apocalypse. The green eyed girl feels like she is alive but dying at the same time. She likes to be alone though. You don`t have to feel the pain of losing someone, so might as well right?  After she escapes some pretty scary people, she holes up in a empty supermarket. She wakes up on night to hear people talking and runs right into a group of survivors held up in a prison. She goes to the prison with then and starts to feel alive again. She feels this way until the day comes where someone destroys their home, their lives, and ultimately killing everyone inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

Sarah POV

I continue to walk down the rail road tracks leading through the state of Georgia, at least I think I’m still in Georgia. The last sign I had seen was for Poterdale maybe three weeks ago, give or take. I really missed my old life in Atlanta. Finishing my freshman year of high school, going to dances, hanging out with my friends and talking about the hot guy in Chemistry, “ _ **Hell their probably all walkers now.**_ ” I think to myself as I walk. I sigh, thinking about my friends and the lifeless and terrible virus they were probably now taken by. I hear low moaning come from the tree line, taking me out of my thinking, a couple walker stumble through the brush. I reach for my hammer and then remember that I lost it on my last supply hunt, so I grab my buck knife a take down the walkers one by one. One of them has a broken leg so that buys me some time. I quickly pat them down for supplies and I find mini flashlight, map of Georgia, and a granola bar. “ _ **Score!**_ ” I had been looking for a map for a while now and plus I had been running a bit low on food. I quickly stuff my findings into my bag and set off down the tracks.

 

 I walk a couple of hours of silence, thinking to myself, not even disturbed by walkers, which is actually a rare occurrence now a days . Just the peace and serenity of the countryside, my thoughts, and myself.  I soon realize that daylight is fading and I need to find some sort of shelter. I soon find a dust road that veers off of the tracks. Following the treeline to the side of the house, I peer into the window on the main floor. No walkers. I round to the front of the house and pry the door open with my knife, a skill I had learned a while ago. I tap on the door frame and whistle. I listen for walkers. I don`t hear anything. I whistle again and still I hear nothing. Strange, most house like this have a couple walkers in it, but I continue to walk inside, close and barricade the front door and continue and scope out the house. I find the living room first and look in. It looked so clean and tended for. I fine that suspicious and then decide that I will only stay the night. It looked so much like my house from Atlanta. I sigh and try to pry the images of my family and the walkers that ate them in a house that looked so similar. I continue looking though the countryside villa. The bathroom is next and I notice something strange. There is a note scribbled onto the mirror in now dried, dark crimson blood “ ** _There is no going back_** ” and a bloody hand print. I close the door to the bathroom. I don`t need any more reminders that the world has gone to shit and that I am alone. “ _ **Oh** **well**_ " I pounder to myself. I walk into the kitchen and go through the pantry. I hit a goldmine. Everything from canned peaches to bottles of water to peanut butter. “ _ **Holly crap! This is the most food I have seen since…**_ ” I grow quite as I hear a moan come from front door. I knew that would happen if I let my guard down. I walk back to the front of the house and look through the window closest to the door. “ _ **Shit!!!**_ ” I curse under my breath. About 10 walkers are wandering around the house. I slowly get on my hands and knees and crawl back to the kitchen. I stand up to see even more walkers through the backyard window. “ ** _Really!_** ” I get down again and pick through the pantry quickly as possible. I grab 7 bottles of water, a couple cans of peaches, a container of almonds, and a bag of stale potato chips, stuffed them into my bag  and slowly made my way to the staircase.

 I made my way up the old and creaky staircase as fast as I could and found the opening to the attic. " ** _Attic is probably my safest bet for the night._** ” I mumble to myself. I pull down the hatch and to my surprise it doesn’t creak or anything. “ ** _I really have to get out of this house tomorrow. I think someone lives here._** ” I mumble as I grab for the next step and my wrist gets cut on giant upright splinter.  “ _ **Fuck!**_ ” I squint my eyes in pain and clutch my wrist as I continue up the ladder. My wrist is bleeding now. I get up the ladder and close the hatch. I hiss at the contact of the air and my open wound.  I quickly clutched my wrist and scooted back and to my relief, found a couple unused pillows and a blanket. I turn my attention back to my wrist. It’s not bleeding too badly but should be taken care of soon. I take my knife and crawl over to the blanket. It looks clean enough so I cut a strip off of the end and go back over to where my backpack is and pull out my first aid kit. When I pull out the kit, a photo falls out of the bag. I pick it up and see it’s the photo of my family on our summer vacation in Maui, three years ago. My mother, father, Kevin, Stacy, and myself. All alive, happy and not a care in the world. Now it’s just me, alone, lost, and craving and wishing they were still alive. A silent tear flows down my cheek and lands on the floor boards. I quickly put the photo away and start to tend my wrist.

 

I find the last of my medical tape and start putting on the gauze patch over my wound. When I finished in quickly tied the strip of the blanket over it. I quickly put my first aid kit back into my bag and take out a pair of sweatpants. I hate sleeping in my worn and blood covered jeans. I take my hiking boots off and quietly slip into my sweatpants. I walk over to the little circle window and look out onto the front yard and see the walkers still stumbling around. I see a big movement in the treeline, I just assume it’s just another walker. I sigh and grab my backpack and move over to the blanket and pillows. I grab a water bottle from my bag and open it. I gulp down about half of it. I close it again and I start to feel dizzy. I slump onto the pillows with a thud. I can’t focus on anything and I thought I heard gunfire come from outside the house. I look at the water bottle and realized it had been drugged. I hear the gunfire stop and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah POV

 

" ** _That bitch looks like a nice piece of tail!_** " " _ **Yeah Dude!!! I seriously can't wait to get to that ass though!**_ " I hazily hear voices come from outside the room I am in. My head is pounding and I am lying on the floor. I squint my eyes and open them again seeing if it will do anything. Nope. I look around the dimly lit room, trying to focus my eyes. The only light coming into the room is from the square window in the ceiling. It looks like it is almost dawn. " ** _Je_** ** _ff! Mark! She's awake!_** " I jump as I hear a voice come from the corner of the room. I try to reach for my knife and soon realize my hands and feet are tied. I frantically try to get my hands free. The door to room opens and to men walk in. One of them harshly pulls me up by my shirt and plops me down on a chair. I am still trying to get my hands free when another man, this one has a mullet, firmly grabs my chin and turns my head to look at him.

 

" _ **Don't even try girlie. There is no use trying to escape.**_ " He let's go of my chin and I spit at him. " _ **I'm gonna try anyways.**_ " He looks at me with pure anger and slaps my face. Hard. I turn my head to the side to hide the fear. He pulls my head up harshly by my hair and gets real close to my face. " _ **You like it feisty I see?**_ " He has horrid smelling breath and I feel like puking.

 

He let's go of my hair and I do not fight back this time. " _ **You a virgin?**_ " A man with a beard asks. I barely squeak out a " _ **yes**_ " before their all over me, touching me. I try to wiggle out of their grasps but their too strong. " _ **Please stop! I have a group looking for me! Stop!!!**_ " One of them looks at me grabbing my chin again, " _ **Oh sweetheart, if only you really had a group. If you did, we wouldn't have taken you. Too much shit to deal with. Now shut the fuck up and be a good bitch.**_ " I start to protest but one of the men puts a balled up rag into my mouth as a gag as they start to cut my clothing off.

 

I lay on the floor and just shiver in both fear and anger. " _ **How could I be so stupid! I should have left that house the moment I thought it was a trap. Now I'm just a fucking prisoner to these men!**_ " Tears start to stream down my face as I tell myself these words. I hear my families voices in my head. " ** _Such a stupid girl..._** " I have let them down. When my mother laid dying and coughing up blood on the ground I told her that I fight back against these monsters including humans. I let my guard down and look where I am now. Just some puppet on a lonely string, only to be played with by these dirty and ruthless men. I hear the door open and it's one of the men that violated me. I don't even make the effort to turn and look at him. He walks up to me and cuts the ties on my wrists and ankles. I look at him with puzzled look. He gets up and walks out the room, but returns moments later with a bundle of fabric. He chucks it at me. " _ **Make yourself comfy bitch.**_ " He is just about to walk out of the room when he turns around again, " _ **By the way, those are the clothes of the last bitch that tried to escape.**_ " and walks out slamming the doors. I hear some sort of object being put between the handles of the doors. I wipe away the remainder of the tears with the back of my hand.  I then look over at the clothes. A black sweater, grey leggings, sport socks and new underwear. " _ **Well I guess it better then nothing.**_ "

 

I walk over to the clothes and put them on. The sweater is a bit big, but it works. I silently put the other clothes on, only to hiss at the pain between my legs. " _**God dammit it hurts!** _ " I hiss out as I pull on my socks. I am now fully dress and I stand up and look at the tiny window above my head. It looks to be about mid day, maybe one? I notice something strange. A glint of light is coming from the window edges.

 

I pull up the chair I had been sat in earlier that day. I cringe at the horrible memories of the men touching me and licking me. I sigh as  I pull the chair up and stand up on it. I see a lose nail poking out of the plastic framing. 

 

 " _**Oh my god...** _ " I say in a hushed whisper and i come to realize that I do have a chance to get out of here. I could stab one of the guys and make a run for it. A small chance but gotta try at least. Next chance I have I will get the fuck out of here for good. " _**Wonder if that blonde bitch is ready for another round yet?!** _ " A couple voices say from outside the room. " _**Shit!** _ " I hiss as I jump of the chair and quietly pull it to the center of the room, waiting, with a sly smirk on my face, as I come up with a plan to kill these assholes and make sure they suffer.


End file.
